


The Seer

by Citrus_Twist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, M/M, Psychic Reading, future shklance?, keith uses his words, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Twist/pseuds/Citrus_Twist
Summary: On Coran's insistence, the Paladin's go to see psychic. Not everyone likes what they hear.





	The Seer

**Author's Note:**

> More small drabbles. One of the only Klance things I've written. Was going to turn it into a canon divergent story, but motivation to do that kinda died. Either way, hope ya'll enjoy!

"The Valkutian psychics are revered throughout the galaxy, so try not to be insulting,” Coran said, ringing a small bell in front of the yurt.  
  
"I don't see why we need to do this so badly."   
  
"Keith, seriously? How can you not think this is incredibly cool?"   
  
Lance ignored the eye-roll he got from their leader. He was excited, and no edgelord was going to ruin that for him.   
  
"Good evening, Paladins."   
  
"Madam Laktvia! How are you doing this fine Kklatiorian day?"   
  
The woman was ancient- like, older than his abuela. She was hunched over, green skin sagging from lithe muscle and bone. She was thin, and Lance wanted nothing more than to give her a cane for her bent form.   
  
Her smile deepened the spiderweb of canyons on her face.   
  
"Coran! It's wonderful to finally meet you, your mustache is even bushier in person. And I'm splendid, you?"   
  
"Doing magnificently as always!" the Altean said, his blush obvious, "Here to give the Paladins a chance to experience the Valkutian seers."   
  
She laughed, thick, wet, and gravelly, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's see, who first...ah. Yes that's it."   
  
"What- me first?"   
  
"Yes, dear, come along."   
  
Coran pushed Allura forward.   
  
"Coran-! Coran, stop, I do know how to walk, thank you!"   
  
Allura followed her into a small yurt while the others waited outside.   
  
The rest of them had to be silent. They weren't supposed to even breath loudly.   
  
They took their turns, Madam Laktvia spending quite a bit of time with each of them.   
  
Pidge went next.   
  
Then Hunk.   
  
Lance sighed, doing ab cycles to try and keep from getting bored. Because quiznak they'd been out here for almost two vargas at this point, when was he going to get his chance to go?   
  
"Send over the moody one," she called from her door.   
  
Keith looked mildly offended.   
  
"I have a name ya know."   
  
"That's right, he does! 'The moody one' works fine!" Coran said, practically dragging Keith to the yurt.   
  
Lance sighed with a groan. He wanted to go already!   
  
He did some yoga, counted prime numbers up to 130,321, went over the Bi-Boh language again, practiced some dance stretches while thinking on a sudoku puzzle. There was a way to make them three dimensional, he just knew it.   
  
It'd been almost another varga, how the heck was he taking so long? Ugh, that was just like Keith too.   
  
Lance sighed quietly- he shouldn't blame him. It wasn't Keith's fault. It wasn't his fault he was the favorite, or that he was so naturally good at piloting. Yeah his leading still needed some work, but even that wasn't the worst. Certainly was better than Lance's given that Keith was the Black Paladin.   
  
Lance had missed Shiro. They didn't really get along- well, Shiro didn't really care for him at all, he'd made that pretty obvious. But he had still missed the man. His presence was always a comfort, and even if he made sure to avoid Shiro in their off time, knowing that Shiro was around? It soothed his nerves. Besides, he really did like the guy. Yeah Shiro was too serious, a bit too uptight, obviously favored Keith over everyone else. But Shiro could also be silly, warm-hearted and caring when he let himself be- and he was so freaking cool. He made dorky one-liners not cringe worthy, how was that a thing?   
  
Madam Laktvia pushed up the yurt entrance flap.   
  
"Alright, one left, yes? Let's go."   
  
Lance was up and moving before Coran could take a step toward him.   
  
"Yes! Finally! I'll see you back at the castle, Coran!"   
  
Lance was finally going to get his turn, he couldn't wait!   
  
\---   
  
Keith tapped his foot at the castle bridge. It'd been almost three hours since his reading and Lance still wasn't back yet.   
  
Coran had come in to reassure him twice- even Hunk had given it a shot.   
  
"He'll be fine, dude. Your reading was like, super long too."   
  
His reading had only been that long because Madam Laktvia had fallen asleep during it. And he was told to be respectful so he didn't wake her up. His actual reading had only taken about fifteen minutes.   
  
So yeah, he was worried.   
  
Know what? Screw this. His paladin was out there, and Keith was getting suspicious about just how long- Keith was going to look for him. He knew he shouldn’t go off alone- but the others were asleep at this point. He wasn't going to wake them up only to realize that Lance was actually just still in his reading.   
  
Keith was in his armor and out of the castle in less than fifteen minutes.   
  
The travel back to Madam Laktvia’s yurt was quick, especially in the pod. He made sure to set it down a little ways from the yurt, not wanting to blow anything away when he landed. The planet was practically a desert after all- reminded him a bit of Earth, like his small cottage and the Garrison. Just with more...tentacles. And fungi.   
  
He rang the small bell at the yurt entrance. Madam Laktvia was there almost instantly.   
  
"Mmm, sorry dear I just drifted off- oh. Paladin Keith, what are you doing here?"   
  
"Uh- hi Madam Laktvia. Sorry to wake you, but Lance isn't with you, is he?"   
  
She frowned at him.   
  
"No, his reading was done a little over two vargas ago. Has he not yet returned?"   
  
Keith shook his head, brows furrowing. He swore, if he found that idiot in the main Valkutian caravan with some girl.   
  
She sent him a small smile. Keith thought it looked more worried than reassuring.   
  
"Well, not to worry. Things will work out, I'm sure he'll turn up soon."   
  
"Yeah. Right. Sorry again to disturb your sleep."   
  
"Don’t mention it, dear. And do remember what I said."   
  
Keith felt the color of his face drain a bit.   
  
"Yeah. I will."   
  
She gave him a nod, and closed the door flap.   
  
Keith returned to the pod. He hesitated a moment, debating on calling the castle.   
  
Maybe...he should wait. Just in case Lance really was off flirting somewhere.   
  
Keith started up the pod, heading to the main caravan, some 60 odd yurts. He landed, glad there were still people up- even if it was just the guards.   
  
He walked the small distance to the caravan, approaching a guard. He asked about Lance. The guard pointed him to the main tent. A patron at the main tent pointing him to a yurt at the edge of camp. The owner of that yurt, a really cranky old guy, pointed him in the direction of the local river.   
  
Cranky old guy forgot to mention the river was a mile away.   
  
He also forgot to mention that it wasn't just a river- it was a freaking canyon.   
  
Keith sighed, half wanting to just head back to the pod and fly out here properly.   
  
Until he spotted a small figure in the darkness sitting at the canyon edge.   
  
Keith would know that slim figure anywhere. He sighed in relief, hurrying his pace, because what the quiznak was Lance even doing out here? His annoyance started to dissipate when he saw his deflated posture. Sitting with his legs over the canyon edge. Keith was pretty sure he heard a sniff as he approached.   
  
He made sure to make a bit of noise so Lance knew he was coming.   
  
"Lance?" Keith asked when he was closer and the sniffling had stopped.   
  
"Hey Keith," Lance muttered back. Keith moved to the man's side sitting down next to him. Lance's eyes were puffy, face red, lashes still wet.   
  
"Lance, what’s wrong?" Keith asked. Lance was quiet, eyes glued to the river far below them.   
  
"Keith what- what did the seer say to you?" Lance asked. Keith thought on it. Thought on what he could say to help the young man next to him.   
  
“She said that I needed to stop going off alone on things. That I would do it one time and wouldn't come back. She said that I'm going to have a choice in the future- I either go on my own to save a friend in need immediately, or I wait, and learn the truth first. That if I go on my own, I'll destroy things irreparably. Something big that could change the universe. And something that would make me truly happy."   
  
"She didn't tell you what it was?" Lance asked, finally looking at him. Keith gave him a small smile.   
  
"No. Actually, she fell asleep after that."   
  
"Wait, what?" It had gotten a small smile from the other man.   
  
"Heh, yeah- that's why things took so long actually." Lance snorted a chuckle of his own, shaking his head.   
  
"Did she say anything after that?"   
  
"Only a little? She said that I ignore my own favoritism- that people in life have always treated me differently for good and for bad. That I'm addicted to it, that I need to put a stop to it."   
  
"Wow. Anything else?"   
  
Keith shrugged, "Not really. She made some passing comment like, 'trust that the right people will find you' or something. It was too cryptic to really bother with."   
  
Lance hummed, gaze going back to the river below.   
  
"What did she say to you?" Keith asked quietly. Lance inhaled a shuddering breath.   
  
"A lot of stuff."   
  
"Like?"   
  
"...That I'm what I think I am- a seventh wheel. That being an extra is okay, that I need to learn to accept it. That I'm always going to be a second choice. That if I keep going how I am, I'm not going to amount to what I want. That I'm always- always going to be lonely. That I'll never find people who truly understand me, not even my family."   
  
"Lance..." Lance's voice had cracked. Keith could hear it quivering.   
  
"I'm going to die alone," Keith watched the other man bite his lip, take in a breath as quivering as his voice. Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes.   
  
"People will never say the right things. That I'd made so many wrong choices and she wasn't sure if I could come back from them now."   
  
"Did...did she say what those choices were?" Keith heard the whimper, small and painful.   
  
"Well she said the main one was coming out here. Joining Voltron," Lance said with a self-deprecating laugh. Tears started falling down his face.   
  
Keith didn't know what to do. This- this was Lance's job. When they were upset or frustrated or hurt- he was the one that helped them.   
  
"When- the other day when you asked me about the lions. About how things were going to work out..."

 Lance let out a humorless chuckle.  
  
"Keith, the reason I was put on cargo was because my testing. Cargo pilots need high language and math scores. Mine were high enough the Garrison didn’t give me a choice of where to go.”

 Keith inhaled sharply. The were only two reasons the Garrison would force him into cargo- Special Operations or Behind Enemy Lines piloting. Both were dangerous- arguably more than Fighter flying. They were also heavily protected. As in Lance wouldn’t be able to tell a soul he was in the program.

 Just how freaking high did Lance score?

 “When my family found out...they thought I- they were disappointed," Keith felt the blow as his breath escaped him, "When I got the test back, I heard my dad and sister talking about it. They said it was weird, that I wasn't like anyone else in the family. Crow, Veronica was admitted to the program before she even left grade school."  
  
Keith swallowed hard. He was so far out of his element here. No one understood Lance, that's what she said, right? None of them had known how lonely he was. None of them had known he was feeling this way. Quiznak, did anyone even know Lance was that intelligent?

Keith hadn't known how much his words had hurt Lance- he thought he was helping.  
  
Keith turned to the other paladin, carefully drawing the man into a hug. He felt Lance lean away- before returning the embrace, burrowing his face into Keith's shoulder, weeping. Keith tightened his hold.   
  
"Lance, what if- what if that's not what they meant? Any of them. You hear the worst things people have to say about you- when I said you should leave the math to Pidge I just meant you shouldn't worry about this. I thought it was funny, you know? You always try to cheer us up, I didn't- it wasn't a slight against your intelligence."   
  
"It didn't sound like that," he whispered between sobs.   
  
"I- that's what I mean Lance. When your family said you weren't like any of them- why does that have to be a bad thing? What if they meant it like you were better than them? Or- or maybe they just understood that you were different and didn't know how to reach you the way they wanted to," Lance had grown quiet against his shoulder, sobs turning into breathy sniffling, "what if that's what she meant? That you hear how people hate you, when they don't. When they actually like you a lot."   
  
Lance let out a shaking breath, moving his head back a bit so he could talk.   
  
"I...I didn't really think about it like that. I just...I've always felt this way, you know? I've never- never really had anything that people like," Keith felt his own tears prickle, emotion cutting deep into his chest.

"Is that why you're always so obsessed with glory? With impressing people?"   
  
"I...guess so, yeah."   
  
Keith inhaled deeply, keeping the tears at bay.   
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way, Lance. I don't really know how to help, but...you're enough, okay? You don't need other people to tell you you're worthy of being here. Hell, I know first hand how hard it is to get the Red Lion on your side. That, if anything, should prove your worth. But I mean it- you're meant to be here. And you're worthy as a person."   
  
Lance whimpered against his shoulder again- he knew this pain. He remembered the first time Shiro told him that- that he had worth. It made him cry too. He would never be able to express how sorry he was that Lance felt it- and felt it deeper than Keith ever had.   
  
"It's going to alright, Lance. You have worth. You deserve kindness, especially from yourself."   
  
Lance's arms became a vice grip. Keith returned the embrace. He made a promise to himself- he was going to help Lance through this. Lance had helped them so much, even sacrificed himself. Keith would do the same if he needed to. And that included self-sacrifice.


End file.
